Electronic devices may include various types of connector ports to facilitate connection to external peripheral devices. Example connector ports may include power ports, universal serial bus (USB) ports, video input and output ports, Ethernet ports, microphone connector ports, and the like. For instance, a laptop computer may have a power port (e.g., direct current (DC) power jack) to receive a plug-in arrangement of a power cable for powering the laptop computer.